


to start over

by patatasyhelado



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patatasyhelado/pseuds/patatasyhelado
Summary: Después de la ruptura, Luisita confía en una botella de champán todos sus problemas, y mientras tanto, Amelia se niega a pensar que todo está perdido.





	to start over

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por esto, de verdad, es muy caótico etc pero bueno espero que os guste :D

**to start over **

Si Jesús tuviese que hacer una lista sobre las cosas que más miedo le daban en esta vida, en segundo lugar, —porque primero iba la ostentosa cantidad de laca de Ascensión de la Vega—, pondría a Luisita Gómez. Y no porque tuviese cara de monstruo o algo parecido, de hecho, si debía ceñirse a la realidad y no a las chicas de sus tebeos, afirmaría que era una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto en su vida. Pero tenía algo: Algo como una fiera dormida en su interior a la que, si despertabas, más te valía salir huyendo antes de que saliese de la cueva.

Sin embargo, aquella noche ya era demasiado tarde: Los ojos de la menor destilaban rabia. Sus pupilas, oscuras contra el blanco inyectado en sangre de sus ojos; los nudillos, apretados y tensos mientras que apretaba los labios de tal manera que ya sabían a metálico. Y no tardó en confundirlo con alcohol. O más bien, no tardó en servirse cinco copas de champán hasta ponerse piripi, —que fue a la segunda—, como si esa, fuese la solución a todos sus problemas.

Y él, porque quería mucho a Amelia, estaba allí vigilando que la rubia no hiciese ninguna locura. A una distancia moderada, eso sí, porque valoraba su vida y quería llegar vivo a mañana para poder leerse el último tebeo de la colección. Pero bueno, el caso era que, como la _vedette_ se lo había pedido, él se había colado en el King’s como un buen espía, —sentado en el fondo y cubriendo su cara con un cómic—, para asegurarse de que la rubia llegaba a su casa sana y salva solo para evitar que la de rizos no se presentase allí después de cómo habían acabado las cosas entre ambas.

— Jesús. — _Mierda. _Había sido descubierto. Luisita estaba delante de él, y aunque intentó girar la mirada y pegarse el tebeo a la cara, la rubia siguió ahí plantada, tambaleándose mientras sostenía el vaso de champán de forma dudosa. ¡Menos mal que María estaba de baja! — Jesús, eres un espía malísimo. — Le recriminó, señalándole con el dedo. Vale, Luisita no solamente estaba enfadada, sino que, además, estaba borracha. _Muy _borracha.

— ¿Espía?, qué va, Luisi… si yo estoy aquí leyendo… _tranquilamente… _— Tal vez eso de ser espía se le daba fatal. Casi tan mal como disimular, porque Luisita le arrebató el tebeo de tal forma que Jesús temió por él y lo enrolló para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Entonces vio su expresión: Tal vez daba muchísimo más miedo que antes, cuando la había visto maldiciendo sobre la barra, o simplemente, ahora estaba mucho más enfadada.

— Ahjá— asintió, poniéndose de morros mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. — ¿Te ha _mandao _mi _ex? _

Jesús la miró pálido. — ¿Tu ex?

— Que sí, Jesús—contestó cansada. — Que la he _dejao. _

Jesús la siguió de cerca con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiese responder nada, Luisita se acercó a la barra para dejar el vaso y traerse a la mesa la botella entera.

— A ver, Luisi, yo creo que deberías bajar el ritmo, porque… — Pero entonces se vio amenazado con una botella medio vacía de champán y se quedó sin palabras. Porque él, no era valiente. De hecho, nunca lo había sido. Sí, le gustaba imaginarse cómo sería convertirse en un superhéroe y esas cosas, pero eran sueños, solamente sueños. Y Luisita daba muchísimo más miedo que cualquier villano dentro de un tebeo.

— Mira, _jesusín, _hoy me voy a emborrachar porque es que yo estoy muy cansada—suspiró mientras se dejaba caer a su lado. — Cansada de que Amelia me dé plantón, me ignore o me deje por Pedrito. — Le explicó. — Así que, antes de que lo haga ella, lo he hecho yo.

— Pero Luisi, si sabes que Amelia te quiere mucho, mujer…

— Pues no, Jesús, no lo sé—replicó—. Porque yo quería mi historia de amor en mi pisito reformado y, ¿Qué tengo?, ¡Una botella de champán del malo, Jesús! —chilló mientras sacudía la botella y luego le daba un largo trago. Luisita estaba mal. De hecho, más que miedo, a Jesús empezaba a darle pena. El botones jamás la había visto así, con los ojos rojos, no de rabia, sino de haber estado llorando, y la naricilla enrojecida ante el sofocón.

— Es verdad que lo de la radio no estuvo muy bien… —admitió el hombre, arrugando la nariz. Debía ser sincero, y aunque Amelia era su mejor amiga, se había olvidado de lo que era más importante en su vida: Su novia. Y él la había entendido, de hecho, la apoyaba. Porque Amelia Ledesma estaba hecha para perseguir su sueño y salir en la mismísima Gran Vía de Madrid, pero a veces, simplemente, la vida no es solo triunfar. Especialmente, cuando al final, la gente que verdaderamente te quiere, son los que están ahí de raíz.

— ¿Lo de la radio?, _ay, Jesús, _si solamente fuese eso… —comentó con ironía—. Pero, ¿Sabes qué?, nos hemos _quedao _sin piso porque se le olvidó pagar la fianza—gruñó. — Tanto_: dinero de la película, dinero de la película…_y al final…

Jesús chasqueó la lengua y al final, le robó la botella de champán para darle un escueto trago. Lo iba a necesitar si quería aguantar aquella noche.

— Mira, Luisi, yo creo que esto no es más que una racha, además, hoy parecía bastante arrepentida después de venir de hablar conmigo, por eso me ha mandado aquí y…

— ¡Lo sabía! — Le interrumpió. — Si es que lo sabía… —negó la rubia mientras que volvía a apuntarle con la botella. — Sabía que Amelia y tú estáis compinchados… — Indignada, Luisita se levantó y volvió a caminar, con pasos torpes, hacia la barra, apoyándose sobre esta. — Jesús si es que voy a acabar _sola_—dijo, con un toque melodramático. — ¿Tú crees que debería llamarla?

— ¿A- A Amelia? —preguntaba el botones, con miedo a acercarse del todo.

— ¡No!, ¡A Amelio! — Se quejaba la rubia ante la pregunta absurda del contrario. — Oye, ¿Tú te habías dado cuenta de que Amelia es nombre de profesora?, porque yo sí. Muchísimas veces.

Jesús asintió. No la seguía.

— ¿Tú crees que si Amelia fuese profesora nos irían mejor las cosas? —preguntó, aunque no le dio tiempo a responder. — Profesora de francés… — Luisita se mordió el labio, fantaseando. Amelia, con ese vestido amarillo que con tantas ganas le había quitado hacía días, tras un escritorio mientras que ella, su única alumna, se la comía con la mirada cada vez que se daba la vuelta. — Dicen, Jesús, que el francés es la lengua del amor… ¡A lo mejor si Amelia supiese francés las cosas nos irían mejor!

Y de repente, la situación se convirtió en un dilema mayor: Amelia no sabía francés. Jesús tuvo una idea, y mientras la rubia verborreaba sobre algo de Amelia dándole clases privadas, se acercó de forma disimulada al teléfono del King’s.

— _¿Luisita? _

— No, soy Jesús—susurró, vigilando de soslayo a Luisi. Amelia, al otro lado de la línea, suspiró decepcionada.

_— ¿Cómo está?, ¿Me odia? _

Jesús volvió a mirar a Luisita. Seguía hablando sin mucho sentido. — Amelia, ya sé lo que tienes que hacer para recuperarla—informó, conteniendo la emoción. Tal vez, sus dotes de espía no eran tan malos, ya que después de todo, había descubierto que, lo que en realidad quería Luisita, era que la de rizos le dijese: _je t’aime. _

_— ¿En serio?, ¿Y qué es? _— En cualquier otra ocasión no se habría tomado en serio a Jesús, pero estaba desesperada. La había cagado, lo sabía bien. La fianza del piso, las fotos… Entendía que Lusita se hubiese acabado hartando. Había estirado la cuerda demasiado, de forma inconsciente, y ahora parecía haberla perdido. Y encima estaba por ahí, bebiendo de forma desesperada y ella no podía llevársela a casa y cuidarla. Porque ahora era demasiado tarde y, probablemente, la rubia la odiaba.

— Tienes que aprender francés, Amelia.

Amelia gruñó al otro lado de la línea: — _¿Tú estás tonto?, ¡¿Pero para qué voy a aprender francés?!_

— Pues… pues para reconquistarla… — Trató de explicarle, sin entender por qué Amelia había saltado de aquella manera.

— Mira, Jesús, mejor dejamos tus ideas que luego acaban como acaban… — Vale, ahí tenía razón. Sus planes no solían acabar especialmente bien, (Salvo el de la carta, ese sí tuvo final feliz), pero no era culpa suya, eh. Más bien, era que las situaciones no estaban a la altura y… — ¿Cómo está? — Amelia interrumpió sus pensamientos e hizo que volviese a mirarla. Borracha. Luisita estaba más que borracha, y lo peor era que, acababa de medio vaciar la botella de champán y él no lo había, si quiera, visto venir.

— Fatal, Amelia, fatal… —susurró. — Tú sabes cómo se pone Luisita cuando bebe… Bueno, en realidad, no bebe nunca, pero hoy se ha bebido hasta el agua de los floreros y…

Amelia no necesitó oír más. —_Dame diez minutos._

Le daba igual. Le daba igual que Luisita no quisiese verla: No iba a dejarla allí, en un bar cerrado y con la única presencia del torpe de Jesús. Tal vez debería haber ido ella en primer lugar, pero como con todo, había sido una cobarde. Pero había llegado el momento de dejar de serlo. Lo cierto era que, después del hospital, su forma de ver la vida había cambiado. No era la misma, ¿Cómo iba a serlo?, hasta su perspectiva del amor había sido distinta durante un tiempo. Dolía. El amor dolía. Y, sin embargo, más dolía en aquellos instantes el saber el daño que le había hecho a la rubia. Pero se había dado cuenta de una cosa: jamás sería la Amelia Ledesma que limpiaba camas y hacía habitaciones de nuevo, pero que por mucho que viese la realidad con otros ojos, quería siempre ver a la rubia a su lado. Y tal vez, había subestimado aquello hasta que, finalmente, lo había perdido.

— Jesús, ¿Tú de qué crees que es nombre Amelio? —preguntó la rubia, con mucha curiosidad y los ojos achinados mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. — Porque a mí me suena a _mono. _Mi _mono _Amelio…

— Vale, creo que ya has tenido suficiente. — Antes de que pudiese descorcharla, Jesús le arrebató a la rubia la botella de champán y la puso en un lugar fuera del alcance de las rápidas manos de la menor.

— _¡Jesúuuus!_ —se quejó, como una niña pequeña—. ¡Que estoy ahogado las penas!

— Pues haces otra cosa para ahogar las penas, Luisi, que demasiado has bebido ya… ¡Como te vea tu padre!

Y estaba lo suficientemente a tono como para que le importase tres pimientos lo que su padre pudiese pensar sobre su esporádica borrachera. Porque ya se arrepentiría al día siguiente. Ahora la noche era joven y ella era una mujer soltera sin… ¿Miedo a los escenarios?

— ¡Luisi!, ¿Qué haces? —Jesús trató de pararla, pero para el instante en el que Amelia entró al King’s, la rubia ya estaba sobre el escenario y con el micrófono en la mano. Cerró los ojos y se aclaró la garganta:

— HOY MI ALMA GRITA CÓMO SIN SABERLO HACER, HOY LA LLAMA APAGA TODO LO QUE QUIERO SEEEEEEEEEEEEER. — Como si se tratase de un karaoke, Luisita cogía el micrófono con más ímpetu que Amelia en toda su carrera y cantaba, sintiendo la canción como si realmente, diese sentido a la forma en la que sus emociones estaban dispersas en aquellos instantes. Amelia observaba, desde un rincón, compartiendo miradas confusas con Jesús, el cual simplemente se encogía de hombros. No había podido evitarlo. Y menos mal que el local estaba cerrado y solamente estaban ellos tres, porque si no, si el King’s iba ya cuesta abajo, con sus desafines, la rubia habría espantado hasta a los cuatro gatos habituales.

Y por hacerle la pelota, cuando acabó de cantar, Amelia empezó a aplaudir. Jesús la siguió, algo desubicado. — ¡Bravo! —exclamó la de rizos mientras se hacía notar en la sala.

Luisita abrió los ojos. Y si las miradas matasen, Amelia se habría caído redonda allí mismo. — _Amelio, _digo_, Amelia…_— La rubia la señaló con el micrófono de forma dramática. Cualquiera diría que la de rizos era la actriz. — Si has venido a vitorearme, no quiero tus halagos. — Le dijo orgullosa. — Ya sé de sobra que soy una _artista._

Luisita bajó del escenario de forma torpe y, tambaleándose, llegó hasta su altura. Amelia suspiró. La rubia no estaba en condiciones de arreglar las cosas, pero se negaba a dejarla allí, sobretodo, cuando corría el riesgo de ser pillada por sus padres.

— Luisita, cariño, yo creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a casa y… — Amelia no pudo evitar coger sus manos. Más que nada, para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. — Y mañana hablemos de esto tranquilamente…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban solas. Bueno, no del todo, el mayor había entendido su pie y se había alejado lo suficiente para darles su intimidad.

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Amelia—contestó la rubia, tozuda.

Amelia chasqueó la lengua, frustrada. Ya conocía a Luisita, sabía lo cabezota y melodramáica que podía llegar a ser y estaba, al cien por cien al corriente, de lo difícil que iba a ser aquello.

— Pues yo sí lo creo—insistió—. Pero mejor que lo hagamos mañana porque…

— ¿Porqué qué? — Y entonces Luisita se pegó a ella. Olía a alcohol, y probablemente, sus labios sabían a una mezcla con tabaco. — ¿Mañana?, ¿Para qué voy a buscarte mañana si seguro que me dejas plantada de nuevo?

Y volvió a verlo. Al igual que hacía ya horas, cuando la rubia le había explotado en mitad de la plaza de los frutos. — Luisita, yo… Ya sabes que lo siento mucho… — Amelia se mordió el labio. Sabía que nada podía justificarla. Llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando excusas frente a Luisita y, si era sincera, ya estaba cansada. Aquello sí que no podía justificarlo.

— Llévame a casa, Amelia. — le pidió, en un susurro. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que relucía en sus ojos eran las lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas. Luisita se había resignado.

Amelia asintió, porque obedecer sus peticiones era lo mínimo que podía hacer, y le pidió a Jesús que se ocupase de cerrar en local antes de llevarse a la rubia al exterior. Luisita empezaba a estar moribunda. Había pasado de estar en la cima a caerse de sueño. Se le cerraban los ojitos y trataba de evitar el apoyarse en su hombro mientras subían las escaleras. Pero lo peor fue cuando salieron al exterior: Calor. El calor desentonó todos sus sentidos y su cuerpo pidió tierra. Lusita se dobló y dejó salir todo lo que contenía su estómago sobre los zapatos, —nuevos—, de Amelia. La morena miró la situación entre resignada y asqueada.

— Vale, supongo que eso me lo merezco—admitió. Luisita era como un títere. Estaba al borde de echarse a dormir la mona, y aunque por poco se sale con la suya, Amelia no pudo dejarla caerse sobre uno de los bancos de la plaza de los frutos. ¡La bronca que le iba a caer!

Y tampoco podía llevarla a casa y en aquel estado. Solo le quedaba una solución. Y como aquello era culpa suya, se iba a encargar de arreglarlo.

Arrastró, como pudo, a Luisita hacia la pensión y, una vez llegaron a la habitación, procurando no despertar a Doña Lola, —entonces sí que tendrían marrón para rato—, dejó a la rubia sobre la cama. Luisita sonrió risueña, haciendo el ángel con los brazos y piernas sobre la cama de matrimonio:

— _ufff, _qué a gusto… —murmuró, con la voz pastosa.

— Y más a gusto que vas a estar cuando te pongas el pijama… —rio, sin poder evitarlo, porque su novia era un verdadero cuadro, y sacó, de la cómoda, uno de los pijamas que la rubia había dejado allí para emergencias, que eran pocas, ya que normalmente, el pijama no les hacía especialmente falta, y se acercó a la cama, sentándose al lado de la menor.

— Eres tan guapa… —murmuró la rubia. Amelia la miró fascinada: No por sus palabras, sino por la forma en la que su estado de ánimo pasaba de blanco a negro sin medidas de seguridad.

— Luisita… ¿Me dejas que te ayude a quitarte esto? —preguntó. En cualquier otra ocasión, no le habría pedido permiso, o no habría tenido pudor alguno para desvestirla, pero aquello era distinto. Sin embargo, la rubia frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me quieres desvestir?

— Para ponerte el pijama. — Se excusó Amelia rápidamente.

— Pero yo tengo novia… — Luisita se dejó caer sobre la cama. — Bueno, o tenía… Pero vamos, que no puedo acostarme contigo, eh, que estemos o no juntas yo, soy fiel. — Amelia no sabía dónde meterse. Tampoco si reír o llorar. Aquello era surrealista y lo peor era que parecía ir en serio. Luisita no sabía ni dónde estaba.

— Te prometo que no quiero acostarme contigo, cariño. — Al menos no ahora, por supuesto. — Solo quiero que duermas bien y cómoda, y esos vaqueros… Tú siempre lo dices, son la mar de incómodos.

— Es verdad, son súper incómodos…—Asintió la rubia, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama y fijando su cabeza en el techo. — Creo que hay un terremoto...

— ¿Un terremoto? —Amelia alzó una ceja, pero por si acaso, corrió a por un cubo. Lo dejó junto a la cama, porque Luisita estaba tan pálida que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

— Todo me da vueltas, Amelia… No me gusta. — Hizo un puchero, como una niña pequeña.

— Ahora sí me reconoces, ¿Eh? —bromeó la de rizos. — Bebe, anda, cabra loca. — Le tendió un vaso de agua, o más bien, la cantidad de_agua _equivalente a todo el alcohol que había bebido aquella noche. Y fue en el quinto cuando Luisita empezó a recuperar la lucidez.

Amelia logró ponerle el pijama, y tras una larga pelea, meterla en la cama. Volvió a sentarse junto a ella cuando apagó la luz. Aquella noche Amelia iba a dormir en el sofá.

— Estoy aquí si me necesitas, ¿Vale, cariño?, no me voy a mover. — Le prometió.

Pero, aunque estaba despierta, Luisita no la miró. Y Amelia sintió que aquella indiferencia, dolía más que cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de sus labios: — Ojalá pudiese creerte, Amelia… —susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos y, finalmente, rendirse al cansancio.

* * *

Luisita estaba casi segura de que iba a morirse. Y no en el sentido figurado de la palabra. Literalmente, el abrir los ojos aquella mañana se convirtió en su sentencia de muerte. Dolor. Luz y dolor. Los rayos se colaban por la ventana entreabierta y, como cuchillas, se clavaban en sus pupilas, acabando con la poca esperanza que tenía de no quedarse ciega.

— ¡Que alguien apague el sol! — Fue aquel grito el que despertó a Amelia, que dormía, incómodamente, sobre el sofá, con el cuerpo torcido y una pierna casi rozando el suelo.

— Luisita, ¿Estás bien? — Se apresuró a preguntar la de rizos, con cara de cansancio, pero, aun así, increíblemente guapa, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia ella.

— ¿Amelia? — Luisita preguntó, confundida. Lo cierto era que no se acordaba de mucho. Se acordaba de la pelea y de haberse ido al King’s… Se acordaba de la botella de champán; de Jesús, de Jesús sí se acordaba… Pero, ¿Amelia?, ¿Cuándo había visto a Amelia?, ¿Y cómo había llegado hasta allí?

— No te acuerdas, ¿No? —preguntó, entre decepcionada y triste. Luisita negó, confusa, pero demasiado avergonzada como para mirarla a la cara.

— ¿Has dormido en el sofá? — Esta vez la miró preocupada. Luisita se sentía mal. La noche anterior no le había dicho cosas especialmente bonitas, y al final, ella se había puesto como una cuba y le había robado la cama. — Amelia, lo siento… no tenías que haberte preocupado por mí, yo…

— Pero, Luisita, ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti? —dijo, incrédula la de rizos. — Te quiero, Luisi, no puedo dejar que duermas en un banco, como querías hacer anoche…

Luisita la miró asustada. — ¿Eso quería hacer anoche?, _ay, madre mía… _

— Y no fue lo peor, eh. — Le confesó. — Yo no lo vi todo, pobre Jesús, que se lo tragó entero, pero vaya _show_, Luisita…

— ¡Amelia, calla! —exclamó la rubia mientras le lanzaba un cojín. — ¡Qué vergüenza!

Amelia volvió a reír, y Luisita tuvo que contenerse la sonrisa, porque al fin de al cabo, estaba enfadada, pero por su comisura, se asomó un gesto que, en cierto modo, calmó los nervios de la morena.

— Y me debes unos zapatos nuevos, que lo sepas…

Esta vez la cara de la rubia fue de horror total. No quería seguir oyendo. — No, Amelia, no—dijo rápidamente, temiéndose lo peor. — No me digas eso si no es verdad…

— Sabes que no te mentiría nunca. — Se encogió de hombros divertida. Había echado de menos aquello. Sentirse bien con ella. Libres. Reír de vergüenza, como en aquellos instantes lo estaba haciendo la rubia.

— Amelia, me los llevo a casa y te los lavo, eh—insistió. — ¡Con lejía si hace falta!

— De verdad que no, Luisita, son solo unos zapatos… —negó la de rizos. Entonces miró la hora y maldijo por dentro el maldito momento en el que alguien inventó la puntualidad. Tenía que ir a ensayar, pero lo último que le apetecía era volver a dejar a Luisita allí tirada, especialmente, si quería recuperarla.

— Tienes que irte, ¿No? —adivinó la rubia, sonriendo con cierta tristeza. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de su insufrible resaca, durante unos instantes, había vuelto a sentirse cómoda con Amelia. Por lo menos, el suficiente tiempo que había necesitado para recordar la razón por la cual estaba allí en primer lugar.

— Luisita, de verdad que me encantaría quedarme, pero… — Luisita negó, haciendo que a la de rizos se le atragantasen las palabras.

— Si ya no tienes por qué darme excusas, Amelia… Lo entiendo—asintió. Como pudo, la rubia se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la morena. — Es tu sueño y tienes que pelear por lo que te importa. — Se encogió de hombros. Amelia negó. ¿Cómo había llegado Luisita a creer esas cosas?, o, mejor dicho, ¿Cómo había dejado que la situación alcanzase aquel punto?

— Luisita, lo que me importa eres tú— Amelia cogió sus manos y pronunció aquellas palabras con firmeza. Luisita negó, apretando los labios. Era débil: Nunca había sido capaz de enfadarse durante más de dos segundos con su novia, y quizás ese era el problema, que se había callado los problemas durante demasiado tiempo. Y no había otra cosa que quisiese hacer más que perdonar a Amelia, pero ya habían sido tantas veces, y ella tenía tanto miedo… Tal vez Jesús tenía razón: El Alcoyano nunca podría vencer al Real Madrid, y un equipo estrella, tiene las aspiraciones demasiado altas como para fijarse en alguien de segunda.

— Espero… espero que vaya bien el ensayo, ¿Vale? — No supo lo mucho que dolería irse de allí, sabiendo que ella y Amelia habían terminado, hasta que dejó salir aquellas palabras de sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas, y dolía, dolía mucho saber la verdad. Pero, sobre todo, dolía la forma en la que Amelia la estaba mirando en aquellos instantes.

Luisita se dispuso a coger sus cosas para ir al baño a cambiarse, pero antes de que pudiese andar dos pasos, algo la retuvo: Amelia había agarrado su brazo, con fuerza, la suficiente como para obligarla a quedarse y la justa para no hacerle daño. La rubia sintió como su corazón se aceleraba: Después de tanto tiempo, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella.

— Luisita… — Y la hizo girar. O tal vez se giró ella misma, para mirarla a los ojos. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la morena, dejando un pequeño reguero húmedo sobre su piel a su paso. Luisita sintió algo partirse dentro de ella: No le gustaba aquello, no le gustaba no poder besarla o decirle cuánto la quería. Jurarle que iban a estar bien y que nada había cambiado entre ambas. Pero estaría mintiendo, y a Amelia, no podía hacerle eso.

— Amelia… yo creo que es mejor que vaya a cambiarme y…— Y vuelva a mi casa, le faltó decir. Pero Amelia negó y Luisita perdió las fuerzas para oponerse.

— Luisita—empezó, tomando aire. — Solamente he tenido dos cosas claras en mi vida: La primera es… lo que quiero ser, actriz. — Luisita asintió, apartando la mirada. Eso era, su sueño: El sueño por el que se había sentido total y absolutamente eclipsada. — Y la segunda eres tú. — Entonces Luisita volvió a mirarla, frunciendo el ceño. Porque se había desacostumbrado tanto a que Amelia no la tuviese en cuenta que ahora, escucharla decir aquello, se le hacía hasta extraño. — Tú y _todo el rato tú, _Luisita. — La parafraseó—. Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte feliz y demostrarte que eres lo que _más _me importa en este mundo. — Le aseguró. — Incluso… Incluso si tengo que dejar la película o…

Ahí, Luisita negó. — No, Amelia, no quiero que dejes la película… —rio, irónica. Las cosas no habían cambiado, Amelia volvía a prometerle imposibles y a intentar arreglarlo todo del tirón. — Solo quiero que pienses en mí, aunque sea por una vez.

Y antes de que la actriz pudiese contestar, la menor se encerró en el baño. Amelia miró la hora, llegaba tarde. Maldijo por dentro y trató de recomponerse. Lo cierto era que, cumplir su sueño, no tenía sentido si Luisita no estaba a su lado. Y se había dado cuenta de ello tarde.

* * *

— ¿María?, ¡Pero!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir al King’s a estas horas?!, ¡Y encima teniendo en cuenta cómo estás! —despotricaba Luisita mientras bajaba las escaleras la mar de enfadada. — ¿Sabes lo preocupado que está Ignacio?, que me ha tenido que llamar para…

Pero tuvo que interrumpir su verborrea cuando llegó abajo. Allí no había rastro de María. Y sonaba esa canción. Sonaba _su _canción mientras que Amelia la miraba a los ojos. Y en solamente unos instantes, pudo atisbarlo: El miedo. Amelia tenía miedo. Pero estaba, al mismo tiempo, emocionada. Luisita sintió que se le encogía el corazón en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos cruzaron miradas. Se quedó paralizada, confusa, mientras que miraba a su alrededor. Aquel no era el King’s al que estaba acostumbrada, tal vez, le recordaba a aquel fin de año del 74, pero parecía un sitio totalmente distinto. Distinto y familiar; porque la rubia había vivido aquella escena antes. Y por eso, cuando sus ojos dieron con la _luna creciente, _se le aceleró el latido hasta el punto que le fue hasta difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir algo:

— Pero… ¿María?

Escuchó a Amelia suspirar y la sintió dar un par de pasos hacia ella: — Luisita, no te enfades. — Le pidió. — Le he dicho a tu hermana si podía hacerte venir… — Luisita abrió mucho los ojos: ¡Traición de una hermana!, no podía creérselo.

— Así que era mentira, ¿Eh?, yo vengo aquí, toda preocupada para nada… — Se quejó indignada. Amelia chasqueó la lengua, definitivamente, aquello no estaba yendo como esperaba.

— Sé que he estado desaparecida estos días, Luisita… — Y era cierto, el rodaje había empezado y la mayoría del tiempo se le había ido entre escenas. Especialmente porque su mente estaba en otro sitio y no había hecho más que repetir secuencias.

— Una semana Amelia, una semana llevo sin verte. — Se quejó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos mientras trataba de aguantarse las lágrimas. Intentaba hacerse la dura, pero la había echado de menos. Desde aquel día en la pensión, apenas había visto a Amelia, y aunque pensaba que con el tiempo se le haría más sencillo, todo se le estaba haciendo demasiado cuesta arriba.

— Lo sé, y esta vez no vengo a ponerte ninguna excusa, ¿Vale? — Había tenido tiempo para pensar: Y lo que era más importante, darse cuenta de todo. De las razones por las cuales Luisita había roto con ella y no aceptaba un simple perdón como respuesta. Y se lo iba a decir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se iba a abrir en canal con su novia, —o… _exnovia_—, y a decirle todo lo que se había callado desde el hospital.

— Lo has decorado todo como cuando…— Luisita no se atrevió a decirlo, pero dibujó una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica mientras observaba la luna y las estrellas colgadas del techo bajo las cuales, se habían dado su primer beso.

Amelia sonrió también, asintiendo. — Jesús me ha ayudado antes. — Le explicó, tomando aire. Abrir las heridas era difícil, sobretodo, cuando ya están cerradas. Pero a veces, es necesario para que curen bien y dejen de ser cicatrices que nos impiden seguir adelante.

— Es precioso—admitió, evitando su mirada. Luisita se sentía confusa. Amelia había preparado todo aquello para ella y removido todas sus emociones. Aquella noche fue mágica. Y desearía, una y otra vez, volver al instante en el que se besaron por primera, —segunda, en realidad—, vez.

— Este día dijimos que las cosas no serían sencillas—dijo Amelia. Y no lo habían sido. — Ocho meses, Luisita. Ocho meses en los que mi vida ha cambiado tanto que hasta el punto de que ni si quiera yo misma soy la misma persona que conociste, aquí, en este mismo bar… — Los ojos de la de rizos cabecearon la barra. Luisita sintió sus orbes arder. Aquel instante. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

— Las personas cambian—asintió la rubia. — Y los sentimientos también.

Amelia negó rápidamente. — No, Luisita. Lo que yo siento por ti es cada vez más fuerte, desde nuestro primer beso, hasta hoy. — Le dijo, acercándose lo suficiente para poder coger sus manos. — Y estos ocho meses me han servido para darme cuenta de que incluso en mis peores o mejores momentos… Lo único que quiero es tenerte a mi lado.

¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué no le había dicho aquello cuando tanto lo había necesitado?

— Amelia, me encantaría creerte, pero… — Luisita suspiró, sorbiendo mientras se limpiaba las mejillas.

— Solo… Escúchame, ¿Vale? — Le pidió. Y Luisita no pudo resistirse a su mirada. Porque Amelia era su punto débil. Y realmente, necesitaba oír tantas cosas para sentirse bien consigo misma, que, por su propia sanidad, la dejó hablar.

— Cuando pasó… Cuando pasó lo del hospital—empezó. Luisita sabía que, para Amelia, hablar del tema era difícil. A veces, aún solía tener pesadillas, y de hecho, aquella era la razón por la cual se iba a su cuarto a escondidas cuando vivían en casa de sus padres. Porque no podía soportar dejarla sola en aquellos instantes, cuando su mente le jugaba las peores pasadas.

— Me hicieron creer que el amor era la cosa más dolorosa de este universo. Que el amor es una sensación que envuelve todo tu cuerpo en un shock que te paraliza y anula hasta el punto de que ni si quiera recuerdas tu nombre, puedes hablar o… — Amelia tomó aire. — Pero entonces volviste tú. Y tú no te rendiste conmigo, Luisita—recordó. — ¿Sabes?, esa es una de las cosas por las que me enamoré de ti, porque eres _tan_cabezota, que te niegas a rendirte, por mucho que las cosas se pongan _muy _feas.

Luisita sonrió, negando levemente. No era cuestión de rendirse o no, era simplemente que, en esta vida, existen cosas por las que hay que luchar a vida o muerte. Y Amelia _era _una de ellas.

— Entonces me recordaste que el amor puede ser _tan _bonito, Luisita—. Amelia volvió a coger su mano, y esta vez, la rubia no la apartó. — Y en estos últimos días sé que no he sido la mejor novia. Mejor dicho, _sé,_que lo he hecho todo mal—admitió. — No sé si lo que intento es sabotear mi propia felicidad, porque una parte de mí sigue creyendo que no lo merezco, o porque simplemente he sido una idiota contigo. — Pero lo único que sé es que, en mi intento de vivir desenfrenadamente, lo he dado todo por hecho. _Todo, _Luisita, porque tú eres todo, y tú eres la persona junto a la que quiero cumplir mis sueños. ¿Y sabes qué?, la película no tiene sentido si no puedo compartirla contigo.

— No quiero que renuncies a tus sueños por mí, Amelia… —susurró la rubia, sin llegar a mirarla.

— Y no voy a hacerlo. Pero tampoco puedo ser feliz si no estás tú a mi lado, ¿Sabes?

— Amelia, lo cierto es que… — Luisita se mordió el labio. No podía aguantarse más: — Yo tampoco. Y lo he intentado, todo lo de hacerme la dura y esas cosas, pero… —suspiró. — Te echo mucho de menos. — Luisita rio con cierta ironía: — ¡Dios!, llevo meses echándote de menos…

Amelia chasqueó la lengua. Se arrepentía tanto. Solamente era imaginar la forma en la que Luisita se había sentido y se ponía mala.

— Pero no puedo sentirme así—admitió la rubia. — Como si fuese lo último en tus prioridades, ¿Sabes? — Amelia asintió—. He luchado _tanto, _Amelia, _tanto _porque las cosas volviesen a ser como antes… —dijo. — Hasta que me he dado cuenta de que _jamás _volverán a serlo.

— Tal vez no vuelvan a ser como antes, pero Luisita, si me das la oportunidad, podemos… Podemos empezar de cero. Aquí. Volver a aquella noche y decirte que… — Y esta vez la miró a los ojos, porque lo que le iba a decir era sincero. Tal vez, la mayor verdad que había dicho en su vida: — Que estoy más enamorada de ti que nunca. Que te quiero, Luisita. Eres el amor de mi vida y no voy a dejarte escapar. Porque _tú_, eres lo que me haces feliz, y eso… eso es lo que importa, Luisita. _Nada más. _— Luisita cerró los ojos. Sentía su corazón latir tan rápido… Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan nerviosa con ella.

— Yo también te quiero, Amelia, pero tengo mucho miedo… —admitió la rubia. No podía volver a perderla, no podía volver a sentirse como si Amelia estuviese a punto de olvidarse de ella.

— Solo… déjame demostrártelo, ¿Vale? — Le pidió. Y Luisita no pudo decirle que no. Se dio la vuelta, cogiendo su bolso y rebuscando unos instantes en él. Entonces, sacó una pequeña cajita.

Luisita frunció el ceño. ¿Otro collar?, no sabía si Amelia pensaba que la joyería lo arreglaba todo, pero lo cierto, era que, por lo menos, esperaba que este ocupase menos que el primero: ¡Se le llevaba el joyero entero!

— Ábrelo, porfa. — Le pidió la chica, esperanzada.

— Amelia, si es otro collar… — La morena negó rápidamente.

— Que no, cariño. Tú confía en mí, porfa. — Luisita alzó una ceja. Confiar… Amelia chasqueó la lengua.

— Aunque solo sea un poquito—imploró—. Venga, porfa…—insistió, como una niña pequeña. Y lo cierto, Luisita no pudo resistirse: Abrió la pequeña cajita y, en lugar de un collar, había una llave.

— Como me digas que es la llave de tu corazón te mato, eh… —bromeó, —a medias—, la chica.

Amelia no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Solamente Luisita podía saltar con algo como aquello: — Que no, Luisita, que no…—negó. — Es la llave del piso, el que querías.

¿El piso?, no podía ser. Luisita abrió los ojos como platos y miró, durante varios segundos, a la llave y a la contraria de forma alternativa, como en un partido de tenis, pero casi incrédula. — Pero Amelia… Si ya estaba alquilado…

— Ya…— En ese mismo alquiler la había cagado ella. — Pero fui a verlo a ver y es… _perfecto, _Luisita. Es el lugar donde quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y… Siento muchísimo que haya tenido que pasar tanto para que me diese cuenta.

— Pero Amelia, yo no sé si estoy lista ahora para… —comentó la rubia, insegura. Amelia, habiendo predicho esa misma respuesta, asintió rápidamente:

— Lo sé, y por eso… No tiene por qué ser ahora. Pero es nuestro, para cuanto estemos listas. — Luisita pareció suspirar aliviada. — Por eso, ahora, es el momento de empezar de nuevo contigo, Luisita. Bueno, si me dejas, claro.

Luisita no respondió. De hecho, se alejó en dirección a la barra, dejando a la de rizos más confusa que nunca. Pero entonces, la música que había parado hacía ya rato, volvió a sonar. _Esa _canción de nuevo. Su canción.

— ¿Me concedes este baile? — Se atrevió a preguntar. Y Amelia no dudó un segundo en coger su mano. Tenía, por fin, piso. Y por fin, Amelia había vuelto a ser _su _Amelia. La Amelia que la quería y respetaba sus tiempos.

Se movieron bajo la luna y las estrellas hasta que, la necesidad, se volvió imperante a cualquier palabra y fue la rubia la que unió sus labios con los de la morena. Había echado de menos su tacto, la forma en la que Amelia la besaba con sutileza, pero conteniéndose las ganas que tenía de devorarla allí mismo. Porque iban a ir despacio, esta vez, sin correr. Iban a empezar de nuevo: Como la primera vez.

— Por cierto, soy Luisita. — dijo la rubia una vez se separaron. Amelia la miró emocionada. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar. Pero ahí estaba: Con todo lo que había perdido, de nuevo, en sus brazos.

— Yo Amelia.

Y una vez más, volvieron a presentarse en aquel bar. Pero sobre todo, porque aquel, era el principio de toda la vida que les quedaba por delante: juntas.


End file.
